


I think I Might be a G-G-G-Ghost

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: I'm Calling You From the Other Side [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, so hes a ghost here, the major character death just refers to the fact that harry already died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Danny really didn't want to go to New York. He didn't really expect much of this trip, as he was basically just being forced around with little to do the whole time.He didn't expect to meet the ghost of the Osborn heir chasing a certain red and blue hero.(You can read this as a standalone or with the first fic in the series.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from G-G-G-Ghost from Steven Universe :)))
> 
> Aaa!! I love parksborn and I love writing for danny phantom so heres this
> 
> Hopefully I can actually update it somewhat regularly (I say this with all my wips lol)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Danny _really _didn't want to be on this trip, but his parents had told him that this 'would be a great bonding' experience for the family. Yeah right. Not when he was dragged everywhere with them and they didn't even pay attention to him. Plus, Jazz was at college now and wasn't even able to come with. So he was alone. 

Oscorp. That was what they were negotiating with. The shady company that he didn't necessarily trust. With ghost equipment.

Well, he didn't trust any organizations. Oscorp was incredibly shady under Norman Osborn- At least there was someone new running it, Felicia Hardy, chosen by Norman's son, Harry, before his death over a year ago. It was all too much.

Danny had done_ some _research, actually.

But it didn't mean he wanted to sit in on all of his parents' meetings.

And for this one, he was being forced to sit outside. An employee came up to him and told him he could explore the Oscorp building however he pleased as long as he didn't mess anything up.

Danny took that as a challenge. He decided to try and find the weirdest thing possible- And that meant exploring each floor one by one. Start from the bottom and go up to the top. The best way to do it.

He stepped into the elevator, not saying anything to the man who stood beside him. "Floor two, please," Danny spoke, hoping the machine would pick up the right number and send him to the right place. The person who stood beside him seemed rather disappointed.

He stepped out and began his search. There had to be _something._

* * *

Nothing on the second floor, it seemed, as he pressed the button to the elevator. The doors hissed open to reveal the same person standing there, looking anxious as they looked at the screen.

Danny walked in, "Floor thirty." His parents had decided to call him back before he could even finish exploring the second floor. They wanted him back up with them as soon as possible so they could 'go over something with him'. Like he could help them with whatever they were negotiating over. He stood for a moment before glancing back at the other person who stood in the elevator with him. Their eyes were plastered to a news report of Spider-Man, New York's hero. "A hero, huh?" Danny breathed, watching the hero land on top of a burning building and leap in.

"Yeah," They replied, "Pete's always into trouble though. I worry for him sometimes."

"Pete? Who's Pete?"

The person looked over at him with wide eyes. "No one. No one at all." They went quiet for a moment before whispering, "You can see me?"

"Yeah? You're right there."

They breathed out slowly. "Can you ask it to take me to the top?"

"Of the building?"

"Yeah, just want to get a better, uh, vantage point. Maybe see Spidey himself, y'know?"

"I guess," Danny hummed, "Top floor, please."

"Thank you." The other person spoke, then looked right back at the small screen of the elevator.

"Why so interested in the Spider?" Danny was a lot like Spider-Man in some ways. He knew that. They were both heroes who were either hated or loved by the people in their towns- Just look at Jameson compared to some of the people the hero has saved. Of course Danny wanted to meet him.

The person sighed. "I- He was my friend once. I try to keep tabs on him, but I'm never able to talk to him, in or out of costume."

"You know who he is?"

"Yeah, but not like I can really tell anyone about it, only you apparently." They looked at him, unblinking. "What's your name?" The elevator was quickly reaching his stop.

Danny bit his lip. "Danny, Danny Fenton. I'm here with my parents with some manufacturing deal or whatever."

"Ah yes, the Ghost Equipment. I could tell Felicia knew it was a good idea." They nodded, their eyes going back up to the screen. Spider-Man had jumped back into the building, flames licking the roof. Someone else must be in there.

"What's your name?" Danny asked as the doors opened and he stepped out.

The person smiled slightly. "Harry Osborn. The old CEO of Oscorp and best friend to Spider-Man."

The doors closed, leaving Danny confused on the floor outside them. "Danny!" His mom yelled, rushing to his side. "Hurry up! We need your help."

Danny complied, his mind elsewhere.

"Harry Osborn's been dead for a year..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy, leave a kudos and/or comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok heres the next chapter :))))
> 
> i also applaud FearTheFangirl for somehow giving this fic 3 kudos (on my screen anyway), thank you husyufgesfkuhdf

"What, honey?" Maddie hummed as she guided Danny down one of the corridors. "What about Harry Osborn?"

Danny shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "Nothing. I was just thinking aloud." 

She gave him a look before shrugging and going on. They walked the remainder in silence, finally reaching the doors that opened up into the room they were meeting in. "Well, he helped the company a lot in the few years he was CEO up to his death." She hummed, pushing him in through the opening.

Jack, his father, stood next to a woman with long black hair- Felicia Hardy, the new CEO. She looked over upon their entrance, catching ahold of their conversation. "Did you mean Harry?" Maddie nodded softly and the woman laughed silently. "He left behind quite a legacy, one amazing one with Oscorp and an even better one with his family." She paused, "His _real_ family. Not Norman."

"What do you mean his real family?" Danny asked, having been guided to a chair on the other side of the table. "Like, Norman wasn't his biological father?"

"Oh, no, he was," Felicia sighed, "It was me and Peter who kept him together from his last months. Along with a few others." She smiled slightly before going back to what she was doing, pointing out things on the desk to Jack.

Danny nodded, mostly to himself, as Maddie joined the two, and he was left alone. Like he wanted to be here. But it gave him a moment to think. Was the Peter that Felicia mentioned the Pete that Harry had spoken to him about?

If so, where was Spider-Man in all of this? Some side character that Felicia didn't know about- she may not have had the whole story. 

Danny hummed, tapping his finger on the desk. Was Harry a type of ghost that he hadn't come across before? If so, why hadn't he seen any like him? Ghosts come from the ghost zone, not from earth- even if a ghost was a human once, they became themselves in the ghost zone. 

He should probably ask Frostbite about that. The leader of the Far Frozen could very well help.

"Danny?" His mother spoke up, and he caught her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Come here, we need your opinion on something."

He stood to walk around the table. "Alright."

* * *

The second time that Danny saw the ghost was the next day. They had all walked into the lobby when Danny caught the former CEO's eyes. Harry began his walk towards him, not even stopping for other people in the room and just walking straight through them. Danny turned to his parents, but they had already been ushered off somewhere. If they absolutely needed him they could call or send someone for him.

Harry eventually stood in front of him, as if Danny wouldn't see him. He was hardly taller than Harry, having grown since he had become a halfa almost three years ago. "Danny, right?" Danny nodded limply and Harry looked rather excited. "You can still see me, thank God. I was hoping it wasn't a one-time thing. Come on," He reached for Danny's arm, but his hand went straight through. "Damnit."

"Do you want to take me somewhere?" Danny asked, "I can leave, for now, I guess. But if my parents need me-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just follow me." Harry immediately sped off, cutting corners through the building. Danny barely kept up with him, with both the prospect of navigating the maze on his own and that maybe someone was watching him not helping him in his chase. One tight corner, and-

He ran straight into a wall. "Ow..."

"Oh, sorry," Harry mumbled, phasing in through the wall- that, of course, was the one standing in his way. He gestured toward a slightly discolored square laid in the middle. "Press in this, then when the keypad appears, type in this code- 452975." 

"Why?"

"You need to get in, don't you? I mean, I can walk straight through, as you can probably already see, but you can't."

Danny blinked. He glanced around them. "Are there any cameras in this area?"

"No?" Harry spoke, "The only thing that would alert people to our presence is the keypad, but hardly anyone cares about this section of the building anymore. It's kinda my hideout when I want to be alone and not outside."

"Are you sure that there aren't any?"

"Yes. There aren't any cameras here. I should know, as this is my building." Harry stepped fully out of the wall. "I never got around to fixing this area and adding security when I was on top, and I don't know if Felicia has the time just yet." He looked back around them. "Before I became CEO, and when I first started, there were some really bad experiments going on there. Those who ran them didn't want anyone to know, so there weren't any cameras on it. Those people are no longer on the board, believe me, it was one of my first jobs or whatever as CEO. This hall and the room are empty now."

"Alright, I'll be right behind you." Harry nodded and phased through the wall. Danny looked around before turning intangible himself and walking through the wall.

Harry stood inside, looking confused. "You're a ghost too? Or something like that? Do you have powers? Is that why you can see me?"

Danny chuckled. "Yes, kinda. And I do have powers. I'm _half_-ghost."

Harry's blue eyes scanned him over. "Half ghost?"

"I can transform between ghost and human whenever I wish."

"That's unfair."

"Not really, I became a halfa in an accident that involved me getting shocked by one of my parents' inventions. It wasn't very pleasant." Danny rubbed the back on his neck, laughing nervously. "I can show you?"

"How you got shocked?" Harry seemed to recoil at that, and Danny shook his head quickly.

"No, no!" Danny shook his head. "My ghost form!"

"Oh, sure."

Danny nodded, whispering a "Going Ghost" under his breath. He could've sworn he heard the other ghost snicker, but he ignored it. He reached into where he felt his core and pulled out his ghost form. It wasn't long before the white rings glided over his body, transforming him into his other half. Glowing green eyes replaced icy blue, snow-white hair replaced raven black. He looked up to Harry, waiting for a reaction.

"Can people see you in that form?" Harry asked quietly, "Do they see you? Do they know you exist?"

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean I'm wrong in some way?"

Danny froze. "_What?_"

"I'm wrong, aren't I? Even as a ghost there's something wrong with me. How many ghosts have you ever seen that are like me?"

"None, but-"

Harry shook his head. "I may be unable to be seen, but you can see me."

"Because I'm a ghost." Danny answered, "Other ghosts can probably see you too, Harry."

"Sure, but you seem to be willing to help." Harry smiled. "I need you to find Peter Parker for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa im starting to get into the plot? kinda????
> 
> its short but its something lol

Danny didn't know who the hell Peter Parker was. All that Harry had told him was that if he found _Spider-Man,_ he would be able to find Peter Parker. Something about the spider knowing this Peter, but whatever. Harry had mentioned that he hadn't seen Peter in such a long time- too hard to follow around apparently- so there really was no way of know exactly where he was.

So here Danny was, standing on top of some random building, having searched for _most of the day, _still without a trace of Spider-Man. He'd expected it to be quick, be able to reach the hero easily without a problem.

That was not the case.

The hero was almost always on the other side of town, always in a completely different place than Danny. And by the time he would get to that area, the other hero would either have either vanished or be another area far from him.

It really wasn't helping.

Danny had stopped a robbery at one point, hoping that it would both help the other hero and maybe alert him that hey, someone may be looking for you. 

The hero didn't arrive. Busy, probably. Turns out he was stopping some thugs. Once again, he was on the other side of town.

Danny stood on one of the many roofs throughout the city, contemplating his next move. He sat down, letting his feet dangle over the edge of the building. He watched the city bustle down below, everyone on the streets trying to get somewhere. Maybe he could help with something again.

It seemed as if the only real way to attract the hero would be to make a huge commotion, and he didn't really want to do that. So, here he was, watching people.

Something down on the ground caught his eye- Someone was literally running through everybody, looking frantic. After a few moments, he realized it was Harry. 

Danny flew down into a nearby alley and transformed into his human half, quickly crossing the street to meet with the ghost. "Harry?" he called, and the aforementioned ghost whipped around to face him.

"Danny!" His eyes were wide, and he rushed forward. "Your parents- They're after you-"

"What do you mean?"

"I was listening in on one of their meetings, and the news was on the TV in the corner of the room. They took notice of you, in your ghost form, and rushed out of the building, yelling about 'the ghost boy'." Harry shook his head slightly. "I needed to know if you were okay. You're the only person I can talk to, and-"

"They hate my ghost form, no big deal. They haven't hurt me before," Danny shrugged, "They have but never really seriously? I guess? It's fine."

Harry gave him a skeptical look. "Alright? Anyway, you find him?"

They began to walk down the sidewalk, Danny having to dodge people while Harry could walk right through them. "No, he's been too quick, I guess."

Harry looked slightly disappointed for a moment before his gaze flicked to what they had arrived by. He stopped in his tracks, making Danny have to stop a few paces ahead and then walk back. "What's wrong?" 

Danny's question went unanswered as Harry veered off course, and through the gates of a cemetery. He followed behind, a million ideas of what could be happening rushing through his head. Harry was pretty fast as he beelined for someplace that Danny couldn't quite pinpoint yet. When Harry stopped, a chill ran through Danny. He knew exactly where they were.

A small slab of rock sat in front of them, displaying Harry's name, birth date, and death date. A small inscription was on the bottom that read: _Lost by a curse, found by Love._ Danny sighed, wringing his hands. So _that_ was why they were here. 

Harry was the one to break the silent reverie. "I was here when they buried me. Right next to my mother." He gestured toward the stone that seemed to be much more extravagant than his own, which read Emily Osborn. "Father is on the other side of her." He paused, "It's been a while since I've been here. I told Peter I wanted something simple for when I died. I didn't want to be better than my mother. I miss her. I miss everyone."

Danny didn't respond.

They stood in silence for a while longer, watching the grass that was around the tombstone flutter in the wind. 

"Excuse me?"

Danny turned at the sound of the voice, to see a man who held a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Sorry," He muttered, sidestepping so the man could get by.

"It's alright." The man replied, placing the flowers down in front of Harry's grave. The ghost hadn't noticed. "Did you know him?"

"You mean Harry?" Danny asked hesitantly, eyes flicking back to the stone.

The man nodded. "Did you know Harry?"

"Not exactly. Kinda?" Danny didn't know what to say, how would explain that he could see ghosts without looking weird? "Did you know him?"

The man chuckled. "Yeah." He stepped back, about ready to leave. "I loved him." He walked off, leaving the both of them behind.

Danny glanced back over to Harry, who looked bewildered. "You okay?"

"That was Peter Parker."

And in that moment, with the sun setting behind the ghost's back, Danny saw Harry's form flicker and become slightly transparent.

And that was when Danny knew he had gotten himself into a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :)))


End file.
